In recent years, techniques related to Machine to Machine (M2M) communication by which a communication is performed between devices having a communication function (herein referred to simply as devices) have been actively developed.
As one example of M2M, for example, a case where a device (such as a personal computer: PC) within a network on a center side communicates with a device within a base network so as to collect information from devices within the base network of an enterprise, or to control the devices is assumed. In such a case, a relay apparatus (hereinafter referred to as an M2M-GW apparatus) that accommodates and manages various types of devices within a base network is installed within the base network.
Communication protocols respectively supported by devices within a base network are diversified, and the devices respectively include an interface (I/F) pursuant or not pursuant to the Internet Protocol (IP). Accordingly, an M2M-GW apparatus has a function of identifying a subordinate device on the basis of a reception port (access port), and of executing processes such as a conversion of various types of protocols, a data analysis, a control and the like.